


These Things Come In Threes

by AttackoftheDarkCurses, SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Force Bond Moments, Awkward Interruptions, BENLO, Ben Travels Universes to Get Laid, Ben and Kylo Aren’t Related, Ben's From Earth, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leia's Confused, Multi, Mutual Thirst, No Incest, Oral Sex, Perpetually Confused Poe, Porn with Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Virginity Loss During a Threesome, Smut, The Matt Disguise Fools Nobody, They're Really Not Alone Now, Threesome - F/M/M, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Virginity Loss, We're Probably Going to Hell For This, breylo - Freeform, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/pseuds/AttackoftheDarkCurses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Scientist Ben Solo has had a thousand and one extremely late nights with a dimension hopping device where nothing seems to be going right, until one night he winds up in a galaxy far, far away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of SpaceWaffleHouseTM: "Sorry Mom."
> 
> (This should be fun!)

Late nights at First Order labs were a regular occurrence in Ben's life, but god help him if he didn't loathe every second of it. Ever since his boss had assigned him to the Hyperspace Project six months ago, he'd spent at least three nights of each week completely engrossed in his work until hours after he was supposed to clock out. All the extra overtime he was earning for it wasn't even worth it.

In six months of work, he'd made a lot less progress than he was hoping to, but certainly done more in the name of dimension hopping than anyone else in the history of science had ever done. His name would be mentioned in Physics textbooks for centuries to come, but  _fuck,_ was it really worth it? Was any of it worth it?

On the night everything changed, he was tinkering with the tiny buttons on the small device - he'd designed it so it could be strapped to the wrist of the wearer - and banging his head on his desk every five minutes, somehow managing not to break the glasses perched on his face. That night was one of the latest nights he'd ever stayed, beaten out only by the legendary all nighter of the twenty first of June, 2019 in which he'd spent an entire night working on the device only to have it spark out on him and completely go kaput.

This night was no different.

Again the damn thing sparked out, and Ben nearly threw it off of the table as he slammed his fist against the wood. For a moment, he thought he might've broken his fucking hand, but then the pain wore off, and he figured he'd probably get away with a couple of bruises.  _Fuck,_ he needed to calm down, but he still had so much more work to do for the night and he wanted nothing more than to leave the lab and go home…

An idea occurred to him then. The device was small, and while Leonard Snoke had never directly told him that he  _couldn't_  take the thing home, it was very advisable not to. He could easily slip it into his briefcase, clock out, and head home for the evening to resume work from the comfort of his own bed.

Without giving himself the chance to have second thoughts, he stood up from the desk, and raced over to the coat rack on the far side of the labs, rushing past all the empty desks of his coworkers who had gone home hours ago. As the clock ticked past midnight, Ben shrugged out of his lab coat, feeling as if he'd taken a massive weight off of his shoulders as he hung it up on the center of the rack in the only empty space among a sea of white coats with various names embroidered on their chests.

Heading back to the desk, Ben picked up his briefcase from the floor, shoving in the various parts he was using to build the machine, then the device itself into the confines of the brown leather before he closed it, and made his way through the nightly routine of shutting down the lab.

All electronics off?  _Check._

Microscopes put away?  _Check._

Coats hung up?  _Check._

Lights off?  _Check._

Once the last item on the list was done, he made his way toward the door, fishing the lab keys out of his pocket, and locked it for the night before he headed toward the elevator that would take him back out onto the streets of Coruscant. Whatever idiot decided the office had to be at the top floor of a forty story skyscraper needed to be shot, he decided bitterly as he summoned it with the down arrow, then a minute later, stepped into the elevator, a sour expression on his face as he pressed the button for the parking deck.

If being at home didn't fix the block he'd found himself in, he was going to quit his job immediately and go find work as a pizza man. Ben had reached his threshold for bull shit approximately three months ago, and he was on the verge of absolutely losing it.

That night, he drove home angrily, narrowly avoiding accidents that would've been his fault entirely a good three times before he finally pulled into the parking lot in front of his apartment, and was no longer a safety hazard to anyone else on the road. Slamming his car door shut, he gripped the briefcase containing the world's most bastard device in his hand, and made his way toward home.

Five minutes later, he sat down at the desk in his own bedroom tinkering away at the device, adjusting two wires he was absolutely  _certain_ would be the key to figuring out everything as the time ticked on. Sweat beaded on his brow from stress, and he was certain he smelled positively  _ripe_ from having not showered in - what was it now? Three days? - far too long thanks to how much he'd been working.

One day, when he became a famous scientist and was thus untouchable, he was going to have to punch Snoke in the fucking face.

Unfortunately, today was not that day.

He was exhausted and horribly jittery from an inhuman amount of caffeine, and the tiny wires were nearly impossible to adjust without the use of tweezers, so after a few minutes of squinting and concentrating, Ben groaned and dropped the thing back on his desk.

Maybe a drink would help calm him down and steady his hand. In reality that was probably far from true, but at this point he was willing to try almost anything, so he grabbed at the glass decanter sitting at the edge of his desk, along with the little glass he kept next to it, and made to pour himself a drink.

But, since life couldn't possibly ever go his way, his caffeine-induced jitteriness and sweaty hands caused the decanter to slip as he poured.

His eyes shot wide the moment he realized what had happened.

_No._

_No no no no no._

"Shit!"

Ben shot up from the desk, gaping at the amber liquid he'd spilled, watching in horror as it slowly seeped into the device - the device that absolutely wasn't waterproof, never mind whiskey-proof.

A sad little sizzle sound came from it, and he almost cried right then and there. He was a dead man. Forget  _fired_. Snoke would have his head for this.

Grabbing at the little wrist-watch-like device, he rushed it to the kitchen and yanked at a roll of paper towels, dabbing at it the device carefully. Maybe it would behave like a phone. Maybe if he set it in a bowl of rice overnight everything would be good as new. Or maybe (and really, this was the more realistic scenario), he'd just taken an extremely expensive bit of technology home and ruined it and his career (life, too, probably) in the process.

Instinctively strapping it to his wrist (because, really, at this point losing the damn thing would just be icing on the crap-pile that was his current life), Ben focused on taking deep, calming breaths. Panicking wouldn't help, much as he wanted to panic. He had six hours to figure this out, according to the clock on his microwave, and that seemed like it'd be plenty of time to-

Suddenly, something beeped.

Ben frowned, looking around. It didn't seem to be any of the normal things, like his smoke detector deciding it was low on batteries or his answering machine finally telling him about a missed call - he  _still_  had a landline, though he kept meaning to cancel it.

The beeping kept going, but it wasn't consistent. First the beeps were a good 10-15 seconds apart, and then they slowly, but surely increased, until Ben realized they were coming from the device on his wrist.

The device he'd never once - not in all his trials - heard beep.

The little noises were coming quickly now, their rate increasing steadily, and in mere moments of him staring down at the little thing in shock, the beeps had morphed into one steady pitch.

"What the-"

There was a bright flash of light. It didn't exactly come from the device - it came from all around him, and Ben squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with his hand. The tone grew louder and louder, to the point where neighbors would undoubtedly complain, and he cringed and sucked in a breath at the sharp sound that started to cause him physical pain.

Then the world titled. Of course, as a scientist he knew that wasn't an accurate way to describe it, but that's what it felt like. It felt as though gravity had taken a vacation and the world had decided to tilt at 50 degrees rather than 23.5 and  _wow_  was he going to be sick, and-

And then everything went dark, and it stayed that way. Maybe for five minutes, maybe for five days. Ben couldn't tell - his brain only picked up on the fact that he was drifting in and out of consciousness, but conscious or not, everything was black...that sort of pitch black he'd only ever seen when he'd decided to go camping out in the streetlight-lacking country with Hux, his sort-of-not-really friend from work.

Everything was still spinning, and then all at once, it stopped. The nausea dissipated, and he was left with his eyes closed, hand still firmly pressed over them. His back was against something firm and grassy, if he wasn't mistaken, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out if he was standing or laying down, except…except, there was no grass in his apartment.

His eyes shot open, and that was when Ben learned the true meaning of the word  _panic_.

It was night, but that was  _not_  his night sky. He didn't even bother checking for the usual constellations - there was one glaringly obvious sign that he was absolutely not where he was supposed to be.

Ben didn't need to be an astronomer to know that earth didn't have two fucking moons.

Standing up abruptly, Ben stared at the starry night, looking up at the one large and one small moon in awe and horror. This was impossible, and…  _wrong_. He'd been a lot of places, but nowhere on Earth quite smelled like this. Nowhere had that odd sort of metallic tang to the air followed beneath it by an earthy smell or-

A bird flew overhead, the biggest one he'd ever seen, with vibrant feathers that seemed to be glowing slightly and a caw that was almost human like in its vocal quality. He blinked up at it in disbelief, wondering how in the hell he was seeing this, and when he'd wake up from his dream. He remembered the flash, the way it had knocked him out… Perhaps this was his dream, but… No dream had ever felt so real. None of them had ever contained such vivid sights, sounds, or smells. This was no dream, and the more time passed, the more certain he became of this.

He held up the device in his hand, his breath coming out in pants as he realized that after all that time, he'd gotten it to work. All those hours, that hard work, the late nights, they were over, and Ben was going to return home victorious, assuming he could replicate his success. A loud, whooping cheer left his lungs as he realized that he'd finally done it, the sound scaring a flock of nearby glowing birds from the trees beyond. He ducked as they flew where his head would've been, watching awestruck as they flew off toward the light of the rising, small moon.

"What the fuck?" he breathed as he rose back into a standing position, then he began to walk in the direction the birds had gone. He was going to explore this new world a bit before going home. It was more likely than not - unless the potential aliens that existed elsewhere in the galaxy had decided to do it first - that he was the first being ever to hop from one dimension to another, and for all he knew the device would never work again once he got back to Earth. He couldn't waste his time here. He wouldn't.

The birds flew off into the trees, and Ben ran after them, listening to the sound of the leaves crunching beneath his feet, which made him wonder if this new planet was in its autumn state as he made his way through them. The segment wasn't terribly large, and already he could hear the sounds of the birds on the other side, followed by something else.

A voice was shouting on the other side of the trees- no, the voice was  _grunting_  and shouting, but unmistakably feminine. Were there… were there  _people_  here? Ben picked up the pace of his running, racing out of the tree line and into another, small clearing, but this one was different to the last- vastly so.

At the rear end of the clearing was one of the most massive buildings he'd ever seen. It wasn't a skyscraper by any means, but it was certainly tall and broad, and it carried more weight in its presence than in its actual size. There were windows, but even from a distance he could tell they were thick, meant to withstand tremendous impacts, and the doors were all giant, metal things which dropped down from holes in the ceiling like that of a storage closet. Lights shone out from the place onto the clearing, illuminating another strange sight on the grass below.

A very much human woman was doing some sort of exercise in the field, or maybe she was training, going by the way she was swinging her sword in various stances that resembled something out of the most vicious battles he'd ever seen. But the resemblance was only just that, a resemblance, because where the steel blade of her sword should've been there was just a highly concentrated blue light slashing through the air as she spun and slashed and stabbed in a way that was hypnotic to watch.

Ben found himself leaning against a tree as he watched her, taking in how human she was. There wasn't a single thing about her that separated the way she looked from people on Earth, and he had the thought again that he might be in a dream if the aliens on another planet looked exactly like human beings, but somehow he knew beyond all doubt that it wasn't the case. The most eccentric thing about her - aside from the sword of light - was probably the three buns she wore on the back of her head, and even that could be construed as just a unique, quirky hairstyle rather than something alien.

Either way, she was the first non-terrestrial, sentient living thing he'd ever seen, and as a scientist, he'd never been more ecstatic. They hadn't found another species on Earth that moved and talked like humans, let alone outer space. Let alone ones that knew how to make weapons that looked like…  _that._

The odd woman slowly came to a halt in her motions, cutting off the light of her odd sword, and Ben watched as she cooled down from the intensity of her training, taking out a canteen of water, and pouring it into her waiting mouth.

A debate waged within him then. Did he go out and make contact or did he turn back now? If he turned around, he knew he'd always wonder what it would've been like if he'd gone out to speak to her, but there was every chance she didn't speak English. In fact, it was borderline impossible that she spoke English or any other Earth language, for that matter. There was also the fact that she was holding a weapon he didn't understand the lethality of, and that was pretty terrifying on top of everything else.

Deciding to turn around, he stepped back, and his foot snapped a twig behind him, causing the woman to look up in his direction, and instantly spot him. Ben's eyes went wide as they locked with hers, and he took several slow, deep breaths as he waited for her reaction. He certainly wasn't going to be the one to move first.

She made that move for him, luckily, but the luck ran out when she reignited the blade of her bright, laser sword, and tucked the canteen back onto the belt wrapped around her waist. "Oi!" she shouted, slowly stepping toward him, gray fabric blowing around behind her as she made her way toward him, brown leather boots crunching the dry grass on the ground at a louder volume than his had.

Everything in Ben was screaming at him to run, but he couldn't bring himself to, and he stood there like a damn fool as she pointed the sword at him, a glare in her eyes that seemed more intense than anything he'd ever seen until she was about fifteen feet away from him, then she stopped abruptly, the sword's light deactivating as it fell from her hands. There was recognition in her eyes as she stared at him, looking tempted to stagger backwards as she blinked at him a few times. "... Ben?" she asked softly.

 _What the fuck?_  "How the hell do you know my name?"

Though, maybe he should have been asking how the fuck another planet not only had a human resident, but a human who spoke crisp English  _and_  looked identical to his neighbor - the one he'd never quite worked up the nerve to talk to. There wasn't a chance anyone back on Earth would believe this.

Maybe it was a hallucination. He'd been working too hard, maybe-

"How could I not know your name?" she breathed. "Ben, I- I'm glad you opened the bond. When I closed it on Crait, I…" She shook her head, seeming almost sad as she looked up at him, and asked quietly, "Ben, what happened on Crait. Was that all because I said no? I've thought so much about that moment and-" Her hazel eyes widened only slightly, but he was so hyperfocused on her he couldn't help but notice, and she stepped closer, whispering, "I realized something. You weren't just asking me to help lead the galaxy, were you?"

Ben knew, logically, that she was speaking his language, but she may as well have been speaking Greek or some other random foreign language he didn't know because her words were confusing as hell.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," he frowned. "I, uh-"

She nodded, taking another step toward him. There was barely any space between them when she murmured, "Yes, I think there has been. You broke my heart, Ben. You chose a path I couldn't follow." Tilting her head, she asked, "Are you here because you've changed your mind?"

What the hell was going on? He'd never tried hallucinogenic drugs, but Ben guessed this was what being on them might feel like. After a moment of silence, he realized she absolutely wasn't the woman he sort-of knew from home. His neighbor, Kira, could have passed for this woman's twin but there were subtle differences, mostly in the form of scars he'd never noticed on his neighbor.

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, he said bluntly, "Okay, look. I mean no offense, but I'm clearly not who you think I am. I'm Ben, sure, but I haven't even worked up the nerve to ask your...doppelganger?...to get coffee with me, so I  _definitely_  never asked you to co-rule the galaxy."

The woman in front of him had gotten close enough so that if he leaned forward just slightly, he'd be able to kiss her, and if he wasn't mistaken it seemed that was what she wanted, but once she'd had a moment to consider his words she backed up, frowning at him.

"You don't remember? Just after you killed Snoke and we fought, back to back? You- you asked me to join you? Ben, how could you not remember?"

Killed  _Snoke?_  What the hell was his other-self doing?

"It's not a matter of not remembering," he said calmly. "I think you've mistaken me for someone who, I'm guessing, looks just like me." Ben looked around at their surroundings as he tried to figure out how to explain. "I'm not from here - from this galaxy. I don't know for sure if I've hopped galaxies or dimensions, we don't really know enough about how this all works to know for sure what I've done, but I'm from a different place. A  _very_  different place. Back where I'm from I know a woman who looks a lot like you, but her name is Kira."

She inspected him closely, eyes scanning over her face, and her jaw dropped.

"I knew something seemed off. Your scar. It- it's gone." Swallowing, she asked curiously, "What does the name  _Kylo Ren_  mean to you? Have you heard of the  _First Order?_ Or Snoke? And...do you know my name?"

What the-

He let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. "If those are all relevant things in this world, I think it's safe to say I've probably hopped dimensions...something parallel, maybe? Snoke, in my world, is my asshole boss at  _First Order Labs_ , and," he let out a disbelieving laugh, "Don't judge me too hard, but  _Kylo Ren_  is the name of my D&D character." Pausing, he admitted, "Unless your name is Kira, I'm afraid I don't know it."

"Rey," she said softly, "My name is Rey."

Beautiful. Just like her.

Smiling slightly, he nodded. "Hi, Rey. My name's Ben. Ben Solo." He hesitated briefly, then commented, "So, I'm getting the impression that you have a somewhat tenuous relationship with my doppelganger in this dimension."

Rey snorted, but it was clear that she was trying to be nonchalant about something that was probably upsetting her. "You could say that," she answered dryly, looking down and away. "We didn't leave off on the best terms, last we saw each other."

"Oh?"

With a bitter laugh, she muttered, "He tried shooting my ship out of the sky just after he'd let his little murder-club kill most of our fleet, barely hours after asking me to join him and rule the galaxy at his side. You could say I'm a little bitter about it all."

Ben blinked. He didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

"Wow, okay," he breathed. "That's- that's pretty bad. Shit. I figured he'd just done something to hurt your feelings or he'd sort of fucked up a bit but  _wow_ , you guys are intense in this dimension, huh?" With this new information, he ran back through the things she'd said, and frowned. "Wait, so, he did that and your first reaction was to tell him you were happy to see him?"

Rey's expression softened, and she said quietly, looking him over, "You look tired. Come on," she gestured toward the building, "Let's go inside. We'll have to keep you hidden so nobody recognizes you and thinks you're  _him_  - he's not exactly popular around here. You can get some rest and something to eat."

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

Sad eyes looked up at him, and she nodded. "I know. I will, later, if you still want to know, but for now we should get inside. I was meant to be back by now. They'll get worried and send someone to find me if I take too much longer."

If he was making the decision rationally, he'd return home. That would be the reasonable, safe thing to do, and he looked down at the little device on his wrist, tapping at its screen. A tiny symbol popped up on it, making the choice for him.

With a groan, Ben said, "I think I'll have to take you up on that. This-" he showed her the device he wore, "-is what got me here and if I'm reading this right, the battery's dead." Swallowing nervously, his eyes flicked up to hers, and he murmured, "I think I might be stuck here."

"Oh," she breathed, then they reached the nearest door to what must've been a military base of sorts, and Rey pushed it open but held out a hand for him to stay back. Ben obeyed her command until she looked at him, and cocked her head in the direction of the hall she'd opened it on.

Together, the two of them strode down it, with Rey quietly walking ahead of him, keeping her eyes peeled for other people. When they did pass others, it was the strangest thing, since every other person they passed walked by seemed like they couldn't see them. It absolutely befuddled Ben, but he didn't question her on it just yet. He had a feeling she would either shush him or ignore him until they were completely alone.

Luckily that moment came upon them rather quickly, and soon Rey was opening one of the many doors lining the white walls, and they walked into a small bunk of sorts with extremely basic furnishings. To the right there was a little twin sized bed with a nightstand beside the headboard, a window at the rear, and to the left, another door he presumed led to a bathroom with a miniature wardrobe beside it.

It was small but it seemed functional and would do the job for whatever its user required of it, which would pretty much be limited to sleeping.

Rey ushered him inside, and shut the door behind him, then she paused still facing the door, unsure what to do after that. It was as if she had a purpose up until that very moment, and suddenly she was left with nothing to do but manage this stranger that looked just like the man he suspected she was in love with. At least, it sure as hell sounded like she was in love with whoever Kylo was.

Why the hell would she be grateful to see him after he'd tried to shoot her out of the sky?

"So… what- what am I doing here?" he asked, walking toward her cautiously. "I mean, I know you said that you needed to get inside and you were supposed to be back by now, but Rey… What about me?"

At that moment, she gathered herself together and took in a deep breath before turning to look at him, and he noticed again that they were a little too close. "You just… you need to stay here until we can get your… dimension hopper charged up." She crossed her arms over her chest. "How long is that going to take by the way?"

Ben looked down at his wrist, pressing a button on the device showing the meter of how much battery he had left. "It's still bad. It could be a while…"

"Damn it," Rey replied, then she nodded, and walked over to her bed, flopping down onto it with enough force that she bounced up before coming back down again. Ben quirked an eyebrow as he watched her, then she mimicked his expression in turn. "I guess we'll just have to waste our time, then."

"We will," he replied, sitting down at the foot of the bed carefully, watching her the entire time to make sure she was okay with him invading her space like this, then he exhaled slowly. "So what exactly is this place?"

She snorted her disbelief. "You have no idea how weird it feels to hear you say that."

"You have no idea how weird it feels to see you wielding a laser sword."

"A what?" Rey's eyes went wide, her jaw becoming practically unhinged as she stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"A laser sword? I don't really have a better word to describe it."

Giggles erupted from her, but they quickly ceased, melting into a smile he had only ever seen from his neighbor on extremely rare occasions when they'd run into each other while getting the mail. "It's called a lightsaber."

He thought for a moment, putting the two pieces of the compound word together as he nodded to himself. "That… that makes sense."

"Don't worry about not knowing what it is," she told him casually. "I mean, they're not very common anymore. I only have one because…" There was a pause, then, "Do you have the force in your galaxy?"

"The what?"

"The force."

"You mean mass times acceleration?"

Rey blinked at him a few times, then she shook her head. "No… I'm…" She looked around for a moment, then she unclipped the laser sw- lightsaber - from her belt and sat up, crossing her legs as she placed it on the mattress in the space between them. "Watch this, don't freak out."

Usually when people said things like that, in Ben's experience, they were about to do something that would induce a freak out. Still, he prepared himself, watching as she lifted up her hand just beyond the sword, and suddenly it began to levitate almost of its own accord. This time it was his jaw that was slack as he watched it begin to spin viciously, creating a blurred cyclone of metal at he blinked away how impossible it was.

The sword -  _lightsaber_ \- ceased its spinning a moment later, and fell back onto the mattress harmlessly as Rey glanced up at him. "There's more to it than that, but it's what lets me wield the saber as well as I do… sort of. That and a lot of training."

"That sounds… incredible," Ben murmured softly.

The corners of her mouth tilted up in another charming smile that he could feel doing things to his heart as it beat in his chest. "But this place. This is a base. This… This is what's left of the Resistance."

"The Resistance?" he asked inquisitively. "I'm guessing that's your side and mine is…?"

"The First Order," she whispered, sounding quiet once he mentioned this universe's version of himself.

Ben wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he kicked off his shoes, then crossed his own feet as he turned on the bed facing her, and took one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry for… whatever it was that happened."

She gave him a gentle hum. "It's not your fault." Rey shook her head. "I- I should've realized what he was offering in that room. I…" Her eyes grew misty, and he watched as she gripped his hand tightly. "It wasn't just ruling the galaxy. It was… a chance to be together."

"And you wanted to be with him?"

"Yeah, I think I did. I…" She took in a deep breath, avoiding his gaze as she spoke. "I do."

He returned her smile. "I know how you feel, in a way. Remember the neighbor I was telling you about? The one who looks like you?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I've lived near her for years and I've been too scared to talk or… say anything about how I feel, and every moment is another one that I'm wasting just being a coward," Ben said, then her eyes flickered up to meet his. "And I'm constantly worried that I've missed out on my shot."

Rey hummed her acknowledgement, then she swallowed nervously. "Yeah… I know that feeling well."

A second later, he shifted on the bed, involuntarily scooting closer from his change in position as he tucked his legs behind him, and leaned on one hand just a few inches from where she sat. It was intended as just a way of making himself comfortable, but somehow it added a whole new level of tension between them. He could suddenly feel his heart racing in his chest, pounding against his sternum like a hammer as he took in Rey from this close of a distance.

She had small, but full pink lips, slightly wet from where he watched her tongue dart out and lick them, and he had to force himself to look up into her eyes. They were the most hazel thing he'd ever seen, green-brown flecked gold finer than most paintings he'd ever walked past in a museum, and he felt like they were staring into the depths of his soul, like she could read his mind.

For all he knew, she could.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked quietly, but he couldn't help noticing she'd moved closer to him as well.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm her, like I'm Kira," she told him.

Ben shrugged. "Probably for the same reason you're looking at me like I'm Kylo," he whispered, inching his way closer to her. They were so close by now that he could feel her body heat as it radiated off of her, could feel the rush of her breath as it shuddered upon leaving her. If he wanted to kiss her, all he had to do was lean forward a couple more inches, but he needed to wait, to bask in this little moment of  _before_. "Because you're like me. You don't know if or when… and you want to know what it's like just as badly as I do."

"You…" she breathed, moving just another fraction of an inch closer as her eyes began to drift shut. "You're right."

It was then that Ben let his eyes close, and all sound around them went completely silent as he felt her lips brush softly against his, then he leaned forward and closed the final gap between them, claiming her lips with a gentle, but passionate kiss.

Rey's hands came up to press against his chest, but not in a way that suggested she wanted him to leave, no… she had her hands on the collar of his shirt, gripping it as she pulled him against her. He reached for her as well, resting a hand by her neck so he could feel her heart racing, and he smirked into the kiss as she tugged on his collar, pulling him over her as she leaned down against the mattress.

Shock rushed through his system, but it was a pleasant surprise as he crawled over her, adjusting his position so that he was between her legs as he kissed her. To his continued delight, she deepened the kiss by moving her hands up to let them tangle in his dark, wavy hair gripping it tight as she held him against her. A soft moan escaped him as his body became flush with hers, and he had another thought that maybe this was all just a really good dream, but this felt too real.

It was everything like he'd ever imagined kissing her would be, and it almost didn't even matter that Rey wasn't Kira, because he was absolutely losing himself to this kiss, his tongue reaching out to gently gain access to her mouth, which she granted, and hers tangled with his as she ran her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back to give herself better access.

Apparently, kissing him was everything she imagined it would be as well.

She let out a soft, breathy little moan when he let go of her lips and kissed down her neck, and she whispered, "Are you sure this is okay? I- I know I'm not her, but-"

"And I'm not him," he sighed against her skin. He nuzzled at the hollow of her throat for just a moment, feeling oddly comfortable with a woman who seemed to understand his situation at a deep level, and he lifted his head to look down at her. "I'm not him," he repeated, staring down at her wide eyes. Then he caressed down her face and said softly, "But you're not alone."

Rey blinked at that and took in a sharp breath, murmuring, "N- neither are you." She swallowed, and said, "Maybe...maybe some company wouldn't be so bad. Until your device is recharged, I mean."

"Okay," he nodded. "Until it's recharged, then."

Slowly, he leaned back down and captured her lips again, noticing the shuddering breath she let out when he did so. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, whispering his name against his own lips.

Just as he'd licked into her mouth, earning another quiet moan, he became innately aware of someone else in the room. Someone, or something had bumped into the little wardrobe, and Ben's head snapped up to see a tall man all in black, and-

And-

_Holy shit._

"Uhhh-"

Rey turned under him, toward the intruder, and breathed, "B-  _Kylo_ -"

It was a shock, to see another  _him_. He'd thought it would be like looking in a mirror or something. A little trippy, maybe, but not truly shocking since he'd been informed that he had a doppelganger. This, though?

 _Truly shocking_  probably would have been a more apt description.

The man was taller, though not by much and it was most likely due to his boots. He was in all black with a dramatic, flowing cape, and he had very similar, but longer hair. Like Ben, it seemed he'd gone a few days (or possibly more) without a decent amount of sleep.

There were subtle differences, but the most obvious was a glaring scar down one side of the man's face. The next most obvious difference was probably the fact that he didn't just look shocked, as Ben probably did.

He looked…

Heartbroken? Confused? Upset?

The woman below him said again, softly, " _Kylo?"_  When he didn't respond, she asked, "You- you opened the bond?"

"I didn't," he finally whispered. Then his tone chilled even further, and he murmured, "You were thinking of me.  _You_ opened it, though I assume you did so unintentionally, given your current..."

His voice trailed off, and then, with a cautious glance to Ben, the man opened his mouth again as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. He closed it, swallowed, and then he was gone.

Just gone. He didn't have to walk out of the room or use a door or press a button or anything. The guy was just... _gone._

"What the hell just happened? How did-"

His words died when he glanced back down at Rey, and he felt a pang of sympathy when he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No," she answered honestly, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "No, I'm really not."

Ben dropped down to rest on his side next to her, pulling her into a comforting hug. It seemed pretty clear that the  _last_  thing she needed was to make out with the guy who could have passed for the twin of someone she obviously had some unresolved issues with. She breathed deeply, pressing her face into his chest, and curled up under his chin while he held her tightly, gently rubbing her back.

After a moment, she gazed up at him, and whispered, "Thanks, Ben. I think-"

He never got to hear the rest of her words, though, because someone burst in. All he could think before he looked up to see who it was was that at least this person had used a fucking door.

When he glanced at the intruder, he felt his jaw drop at the surprised woman who'd barged in. Her hair was back in a hairstyle he'd seen on her many times, though currently she was dressed in unusual clothes. Usually she was more of a pant-suit person.

The woman stared at him in disbelief, and his next thought made it past his filter.

" _Mom?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Waffle's Tumblr](https://sand-its-everywhere.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Waffle's Twitter](https://twitter.com/spacewafflehou1?lang=en)   
>  [ Attack's Tumblr](https://attackofthedarkcurses.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Attack's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC)


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Rey and Ben were in her bunk again, and she was on her back with him on top of her, kissing him to try and forget about Kylo the same way he was trying to forget about Kira. Her hands were threaded through his hair, which was still disheveled from being trapped under the discarded blonde wig that now lay on the floor as they made out on the bed.

When Leia had caught them, they'd both been stunned, but after a very long and awkward explanation, Rey had convinced her that Ben wasn't her son, and he needed to stay on the base with her. From there, they'd come up with the universe's least believable, but seemingly effective plan: in which the scientist currently kissing her within an inch of her life would become part of the base, but not in the way people would think.

Ben already looked different from his doppelganger in his wearing of glasses. All they needed to do was give him a uniform and steal a wig and he looked just different enough from the Supreme Leader that no one noticed the resemblance. For the past three days he had been walking around pretending to be Matt the radar technician, waiting patiently for his device to charge itself up.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be taking its sweet time doing so. It had been three days and it was still only at fifty percent battery, so she and Ben spent the time bonding. They talked about the little details in their lives, about the differences between their universes, and their pain. By the time they wound up on her bed locked in another mind spinning kiss, she felt like she almost knew him as well as Kylo.

But Ben, as sweet as he was, wasn't Kylo. He wasn't  _her_  Ben Solo.

Still he was a decent substitute, and he was attentive. He never went further than she wanted him to - and she in turn didn't go further than he wanted  _her_ to - and he was always so gentle that sometimes she just wished he'd press her into the mattress and kiss her until she was numb.

In that moment, though, with one of Ben's legs wedged between hers, he was more soft in his kisses than ever. Sure, there was passion behind them, but it was almost like he was holding back.

Rey pulled away, and pressed her hands to his chest. "Are you alright?" she asked, panting hard enough to realize that it had been far too long since she'd come up for air.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, absolutely, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're just… you're being very delicate," she told him, gently stroking his hair. "You can kiss me harder if you want to, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I am if you are." Rey sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she spoke. "This has been… nice, I'll admit… Having you here. I don't want to waste whatever time we have left…" His eyes widened slightly, and she laughed, correcting herself from her slip of the tongue. "I just mean you can… How do I say this without making it sound obscene?"

All he gave her in response was a quiet chuckle, then he was leaning down, and claiming her lips with his in a much more passionate kiss than before. Rey moaned as his teeth grazed her bottom lip, and one of his hands slowly slid up the edge of her waist, resting just beside her breast as if to ask if this was okay. She hummed into the kiss to let him know it was, then continued kissing him as if nothing had happened at all.

His hands were huge. That had been the first thing she noticed about him, and it had been another thing linking him to the Ben - Kylo - whose hand she'd touched in the hut on Ahch To what felt like ages ago but was maybe weeks or months at most. Now it was fitting firmly over her entire left breast, fingers massaging her gently through the layers of her shirt and breast band as her own tugged slightly on his hair.

This time it was him moaning beneath her touch, kissing her more deeply as she smirked against his lips. Rey shifted her hips, and Ben tightened the grip his other hand had around her waist as he rolled over, pulling her on top of him as the kiss grew more intense.

She could almost believe it was  _him_.

Would he kiss her this way? Would he do the same thing Ben did, alternating between sliding his tongue against hers, and sucking at her lip? Would it be  _fun_ , kissing him?

Rey tried desperately to ignore the voice in her that kept asking those questions, demanding answers she didn't have and likely never would. In an effort to push them out of her mind, she kissed him more firmly, running her hands through his hair to hold him close, and-

No, kissing  _her_  Ben wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have to try and focus on him. That kiss, if she ever got to experience it - though she doubted that would ever happen, and a lance of pain shot through her at that thought -  _that_ kiss would overwhelm her entirely. Pull her under, drown her, and she'd be happy for it. It would consume her.

And if he ever kissed her, he wouldn't be thinking of anyone else.

At that thought, Rey pulled away from his lips, sitting up and back over his hips, and she took in a deep, shuddering breath.

Warm eyes, all too familiar and yet not at the same time, looked up at her and slowly filled with concern. He held her hips, though not in a sexual way - more as a way to help tether her. Remind her she wasn't alone in being lonely.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Swallowing, she shook her head gently. Normally she would have been a little more private about her emotions but Ben was in an oddly similar spot, so he seemed to get it. Between that, and the fact that he'd proven to be a comforting distraction since arriving, she was thankful to have him there. But...he wouldn't always be there, would he?

Ben sat up, keeping her in his lap as he hugged her to his chest. "You can talk to me. What's going on?"

"This is like putting a bacta patch on a broken leg," she admitted. Quickly she pulled back, floundering, "I- I don't mean anything negative about you. Just, this is a good distraction, but-"

"But it's just a distraction," he finished for her, nodding. "I know. I  _really_  know." With a sigh, he said quietly, "It's the same for me." After a moment's hesitation, he asked, "Have you told him? During one of those force-bond things? Does he know? Because, I know we're obviously different people but if Kira had feelings for me the way you do for him…" he shrugged slightly, "I can't think of any reason I wouldn't be with her, and I barely know her."

His eyes softened, and he pulled back to look down at where she'd nestled against his chest. "Have you told him?"

She shook her head. "The bond hadn't connected us since Crait, and I'm guessing since he saw you and I together he won't be inclined to open it again."

"Can you open it yourself?"

"It seems like sort of a two way thing now, I think. I don't think I could open it myself, but I'm not sure."

Ben tilted his head. "So, wait. When it connected a few days ago he said it was because you were thinking of him. But if it's a two-way thing, doesn't that suggest he was thinking of you, too?"

"I- I don't know."

Force, she hoped so, because there had hardly been a moment since the Falcon door had closed on Crait when she hadn't thought of him.

Of course, for weeks those thoughts had been mostly concerned with how angry she was - how utterly betrayed she'd felt. That had waned, though. Anger always seemed to. After maybe a month she'd been left feeling sad - mostly sad for him because he'd gotten everything he wanted, and yet, seemed to realize in that last moment before the bond had closed on Crait, that he wanted something else entirely.

She was sad for herself, too, and for what  _could have been_ , but she tried not to wallow.

Rey closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and centered herself. Then she opened them back up and glanced down at the man still under her. The wonderful, patient, understanding man who would have been so much simpler to love.

With a slightly forced smile she asked, "Do you...want to get out of here? Maybe go to the caf, or go for a walk? Get a change of scenery for a bit?"

Ben gave her an equally forced smile. "Are you asking me because you genuinely want to go out, or because you're putting off talking to him?"

Rey's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to find a way to tell him she wanted to go, but she couldn't. She just wasn't feeling up to it. "I don't, but… maybe walk with me while I work up the courage?"

His smile turned genuine, then, and a hand gently took hold of hers. If she focused hard enough, she could pretend that hand belonged to the one person she desperately wanted it to, but that would have to wait a while. "Come on, we'll learn how to be brave together," he said, and Rey was beaming as they crawled off of her bed, and he started to put back the pieces of his disguise.

They didn't talk much on their walk, but it was kind of nice to have his company anyway, she supposed. Ben was no Kylo, but he was sweet, and he was able to relate to her in ways no one else had. He meant something to her, even if he'd never be the one she actually wanted to kiss.

The breeze was warm against her skin, thick with humidity that caused them both to quickly work up a sweat, and within twenty minutes, they were both covered in a light sheen of it. Still they waited another ten before returning to the base, both of them panting and absolutely exhausted. "We should probably shower," Ben said, then he chuckled lightly. "Or as you'd say, 'use the fresher.'"

Rey mustered a sarcastic laugh as she shoved his shoulder. "Look at you; you're learning." They both giggled at this, then she watched as Ben wiped a bead of sweat from beneath his wig. "I'm going first, though."

"Oh, that's not fair!"

"It's my fresher!"

"...fine."

Another shit-eating grin was thrown his way, then she raced him back to the base, feeling a little more carefree than she had when they'd initially left the day before. Something told her she was going to miss Ben a little when he was gone. Maybe he wasn't  _her_  Ben, but he was wonderful company, and he truly did seem to understand and care for her. She'd remember him when he left, that much was certain.

When Rey stepped under the spray of the fresher ten minutes later, she was still thinking about him -  _both of them._ A part of her was feeling a bit guilty, like she'd been using Ben as a means to an end instead of actually forming a connection with him, but hadn't he been doing the same, by that logic? They'd both agreed to use each other as a way of sort of alleviating the pain of not being able to be with the person they truly loved.

Well, maybe Ben wasn't in love with Kira yet, but he certainly thought about her when he was kissing Rey much the same way she thought about her Ben when she was kissing him.

A groan left her lips as she let the water wash over her face, blending with the sweat she worked up as steam rose around her. She had never felt more lost or conflicted except for when he'd offered her the entire galaxy, and just like back then, she was now having to make a choice regarding whether or not she was going to be with him.

Of course, she wanted to, but it was more a matter of whether or not he wanted to be with her.

At some point in her musings, she'd started to sense another presence in the room - no, not just in the room, but in the shower with her. Missing the startled gasp the new presence gave, she figured it was Ben deciding to join her, and she sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't do this now… I think I just need to be alone."

He said nothing, but she felt him near, probably leaning against the wall or something, listening to her talk. "I… I like you, but you're not  _my_  Ben. You're not him… And if I'm being honest… I love him, and I need to tell him that. I need… I need to stop being such a coward and tell him the truth," she breathed, then she braced herself against the wall in front of her, and ran her hand over her face as she felt tears threaten to burst forth from her eyes.

She couldn't cry about this in front of him. She wouldn't.

Unfortunately the tears did come, and she felt them sliding down her cheeks as she continued to avoid looking at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this, but you're right, I need to say it." She took in another deep breath. "I want to be with him… and the next time I see him I'll say it."

There was an intense silence after she said this, then she felt Ben's hand gently rest on her shoulder, and she finally worked up the courage to turn around. "Ben-" She froze as soon as she saw the equally naked body of the man who had previously been behind her.

Unless Ben's hair had grown longer in the last five minutes, unless he'd suddenly developed a scar running just above his eyebrow all the way down to the upper half of one of his pectoral muscles, the man standing before her was Kylo, and he'd just heard every word that she hadn't meant for him to hear. "Hi," she breathed, but she didn't get the chance to say anything else as the hand on her shoulder came up to cup her jaw, then he was kissing her.

Rey stumbled back into the spray, bringing him with her as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her until her chest was flush against his, and her fingers found their grip in his hair as surges of ecstasy flooded her veins.  _It's him. It's him. It's actually him._ After all that time wishing for this moment, it was finally here, they were standing in her fresher, naked as the day they were born - probably not the most ideal circumstance for a first kiss, but she wasn't protesting - as they kissed like it was their last chance.

There were tiny differences between the way Ben and Kylo kissed. The former of the two always held back when he was kissing her, like he was afraid of what he was doing, but Kylo… While he was still tentative, explorative in his initial kisses, the longer it went on the more passionate and enthusiastic he became. She could feel him smiling against her lips, and she had half a mind to pull away to see it, but the majority of her was enjoying their first kiss too much to even consider it.

They kissed until they ran out of oxygen, and pulled apart panting hard. Kylo's hand brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, then he pressed his forehead against hers, and though they were in extremely close quarters to one another, she could see him smiling - and fuck, if that wasn't the greatest thing she'd ever seen - as he held her close, his free arm wrapped around her waist. "I've been trying to tell you the same thing," he whispered.

"You're really here," she breathed. It- it was almost too much, processing his presence while also coming to terms that she was pressed up against him, forehead to forehead, chest to chest.

Heart to heart.

But then the words he'd said ran through her mind again and she pulled away, just far enough to stare at him while she tried to catch her breath - now she'd lost it for an entirely different reason.

Swallowing, she asked, "You- you've been trying to tell me... _what_ , exactly? And," she hesitated, then charged forward with the question she'd been meaning to ask, "How is the bond opening? You said I must have been thinking of you, but wouldn't you also need to be open to the connection?"

Deep brown eyes, as serious as they'd been when he'd offered her the galaxy, stared down at her. His mouth - the one she'd now  _kissed_  - opened, and the arm around her tightened just slightly, as though he was afraid she'd leave. As if she  _could_  leave.

"I didn't know how to say it before," he said softly. After a moment, he caressed her cheek, and murmured, "But I'm always thinking of you. How could I not? I love you."

There it was, clear and firm and sure as transparisteel, and all the doubts and concerns she'd had swarming around her fell, washing down the drain with the water that still rained down on both of them.

He'd still done terrible things. Nobody was arguing that, certainly not her. If they were ever to be together -  _truly_  be together - things would need to change, somehow. But those were questions she could ask and answer another time. Ask and answer at a time when he wasn't looking at her as though she was the answer to every single one of his hopes.

Rey lifted up on her toes, just as she'd been so tempted to do in that elevator, and pressed her lips to his. Softly, cautiously, testing the waters even though they'd already kissed, because now the truth was out - now they both knew what they instinctively should have known earlier. Maybe they  _had_  known, and they'd just been afraid. Maybe they'd-

"I knew," he mumbled against her lips. She leaned back, glancing up at him curiously, and he admitted, "You think loudly. I can teach you how to hide your thoughts, but...but it's hard to hide things, with the bond. I knew," he repeated, breathing it as though he still could barely believe it, "But I never thought you'd say it. I thought you'd hate me for it - for how you felt. I thought you'd try to move past it, but when I saw you with- with-"

"With Ben?"

He let out a long breath. "Is that his name?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He's not from here. He's from another...universe? Dimension? He's a scientist of some sort, with a device that let him travel here."

He considered her carefully, going a bit rigid while he asked with an even tone, "And are you two-"

Rey shut him up with a kiss, shaking her head slightly in the process, and Kylo sighed against her, obviously relieved. She wasn't exactly sure how sharing thoughts worked across the bond, but she tried to focus on opening her mind while dipping her tongue into his mouth, and she thought  _You're the only one I love._

He gasped into her, then backed her against the wall behind her. It was cold against her back, but she was shivering for an entirely unrelated reason. The hand cupping her face held her in place while he worked his lips over hers, slowly and sweetly.

They'd fought for their lives back to back before and somehow this was oddly similar. Now there was just as much at stake as there had been in that throne room - hearts and souls - and just as they had then, now they moved together with an unexpectedly simultaneous rhythm, though this one was far more ancient than that of lightsaber-wielding.

After an eternity of being lost in a kiss that told her everything she needed to know about him and  _them_ , his hands moved, sliding down and around her body, grasping and exploring parts of her nobody but Rey had touched bare. A hand slid down, resting just above her breasts tentatively, as thought he thought she might change her mind at any moment.

Words seeking permission surprised her as they echoed unspoken through the space between them, and she hummed, replying with confirmation in kind while she tightened her grip around his shoulders.

And then he was everywhere, all at once. A hand gently cupping her breast, a hand skimming down her abdomen, and lips at her neck while the water ran down them both in rivulets.

"Ben, please," she sighed, resting her head back against the wall behind her. " _Please."_

"What do you want, Rey?" he asked between kisses, bending over a little as he pressed kisses to her collarbone before moving back up to the corner of her mouth. "What do you want?"

Her breathing was shaky and she could feel it as it brushed against both their lips, their eyes hooded as they stood in close proximity, his hands still on her body, caressing her hips, just inches from where she wanted him most. "Touch me," she breathed, then as his hands slowly started to shift from her hips, she gripped the base of his skull in her hand, and tugged him into another kiss.

Kylo's hands on her wet skin had her heart racing in a way that had nothing to do with the blood boiling temperature of the water, and one of his long, thick fingers finally reached the apex of her thighs. She gasped into their kiss as his thumb brushed over her clit, and while she could sense his anxiety and inexperience through the bond, she knew the moment he caught onto the fact that he'd inadvertently done the right thing.

A grin grew against her lips and then he was kissing her again, keeping her pressed against the wall as he began to circle her clit with his thumb, while two more fingers slipped through where she was already wet in a way that again had nothing to do with the shower, and one gently pressed into her entrance, causing her to moan.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this - breathless and like she was going to come undone within minutes even though she'd only just started to be touched. Rey had never been touched by anyone but herself, but in all those years of loneliness her own hands had brought her to nothing but mediocre satisfaction compared to this. Kylo was in her head just enough to know exactly what she liked, and exactly when he'd done something wrong, and she lived for the way his finger was now thrusting carefully in and out of her.

He was still so slow, so cautious, and she wanted him to pick up the pace, so when she broke away for air, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear - "More." She swore she felt him shiver in front of her. Satisfaction flooded her body; a feeling which only intensified as Ben slipped a second finger inside of her, keeping time with the first and causing an obscenely loud moan that she didn't doubt the other Ben could hear from where he was still recovering from their humid walk on the bed.

Hopefully, he hadn't caught on to what she was doing in the shower, but something told her Ben had leagues more experience than she did. He definitely knew the source of that noise if he heard it. She could already picture the smirk she'd get when she stepped out of the shower.

For now, she was going to lose herself to the feeling of Kylo's hands on her, feeling something building within her that she'd only built herself to a couple of times. Maybe a few more. Either way, she could count that number on her ten fingers.

With his other hand, he slowly drifted up the skin of her abdomen, and let his fingertips ghost over the swell of her breast, brushing over the hardened peak of one nipple as she groaned beneath his touch. " _Ben,_ " she breathed again, then he took it between his fingers, rolling his thumb lazily over the pebbled skin. " _Ben…"_

At the sound of his own name, it was he who was groaning into their kiss, breaking away from it to latch onto her neck again, and Rey nearly collapsed from the overwhelming sensations he was bringing her. His fingers gently massaging her breast, stroking her clit, and fucking her like she'd only ever seen in holos - but better- and his lips on her neck, sucking a mark into her skin the entire base would see for days after.

Oh well, they all already thought she was fucking Ben anyway, what harm could a little proof do?

"Rey," he breathed against her skin, then his lips trailed down, and her eyes opened to see him getting on his knees before her. The spray of the fresher provided a halo of water around his head as he began to press kisses down the line of her abdominal muscles, letting go of the hold he had on her nipple as his hand glided down to support her hips while the other continued to bring her close to her orgasm. "Can I taste you?"

She was going to pass out, maybe die, but she wasn't going to let that happen without knowing what Ben Solo's -  _her_ Ben Solo's - sinful looking mouth felt like on her. Barely able to process the question, Rey gave him a nod, and then he pulled his fingers out of and away from her, causing her to groan at his absence as he reached for her thigh with both hands.

Quickly catching onto his idea, Rey lifted it for him, letting it rest over his shoulder as he stood before her on his knees, face to face with her apex in a way no one else had ever been before. This - all of it - was new to them both.

Her breathing was heavy as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thighs, trailing them further up like he'd done to her neck a minute ago, but this time the anticipation in the air grew thicker with each kiss. His name tumbled from her lips as he drew closer and closer, but never seemed to quite reach where she wanted him. When she looked down at Kylo, though, he was smirking.

" _Arsehole,"_  she breathed, but before she could call him any other names he hadn't been given or had assigned himself, his tongue finally swept out from between his lips, tasting her for the first time. She swore as he did it again, sucking her clit into his mouth, and causing another obscene moan that she had no doubt the entire base heard.

Rey's hands found themselves gripping his hair perhaps a little too tightly — though if he was in pain he didn't show it — as he released her clit, then began exploring her with his tongue, each stroke more maddening than the last, driving her legs to weakness. She was fairly certain she would melt under his touch, but his hands at her hips and his shoulder under her leg provided ample support as he went down on her. His inexperience somehow didn't seem to be much of a hindrance to him, and maybe it was the way they were connected or maybe it was his own natural born skill, but it was almost as if he knew what she wanted him to do before she even conjured it to mind herself.

One of Kylo's hands slipped down from her hips, and as his mouth pulled away, he replaced it with his fingers again as he looked up, and met her eyes. "How long have you been meaning to tell me, Rey?" he asked, his thumb circling her clit just as vigorously as his tongue had. "How long have you been hiding it?"

"Since…  _fuck_ … since I left you on the Supremacy," she breathed, leaning her head back against the fresher walls. "Ben,  _please_ just fucking— _mmmf!_ "

She was cut off as his thumb was again replaced by his tongue, which moved against her in long, slow, almost lazy but very intentional strokes that ensured she wouldn't come quickly. He was making her wait, the bastard. "I've been thinking about you every day since then, too," he said, then he pressed on, picking up the pace as he seemed to finally decide that she needed to come.

It happened slowly, just a gradual build up that made her clutch on to whatever she could for support - Kylo, the wall behind her, anything - and then it was sudden, crashing through her body. She'd had orgasms before but none given by a partner - none given by  _him_ , and it was something else entirely.

Little quakes went through her, radiating out from her center as he left a few light kisses between her thighs and hummed in appreciation. Kylo carefully readjusted her leg so she was standing properly again, though he kept a grip on her hips, which was for the best since she felt as though she was about to melt into a puddle right there in front of him.

Hands slid up her as he stood, and Rey finally let her eyes flutter open so she could look up at him with a soft smile. Kylo was smiling too, and it took her breath away more than his mouth on her had. She reached up, cupping a hand to the side of his face, and let one of her fingers trace the mark she'd given him.

Tears pricked at her eyes as they breathed heavily, and as she tried to comprehend it all. This man was supposed to be her enemy. He was supposed to be the dark trying snuff out the light, and she the light that would drive out the darkness. They were supposed to be opposites, full of hatred for each other and a deep understanding that one or the other needed to go.

The dark either dimmed the light, or the light brightened the dark, but...could either exist without the other?

As she stared up at him and felt tears rolling down her cheeks, washing away with the water that fell over them, Rey decided the answer was  _no_. No, they weren't opposites, not in the way everyone seemed to think. When she pulled him down in a kiss, slow and wet from her tears, or maybe the water, Rey decided they weren't enemies or opposites - they were two halves to a whole.

"Dark rises, and light to meet it," he murmured against her lips.

Then he went back to kissing her, holding her tight and overwhelming every bit of her - so much so that she didn't notice when the water slowly started going cold a few minutes later, or a few minutes after that, when someone knocked on the door. His lips and hands were all she felt or cared to think about, even when someone finally opened the fresher door, calling out, "Uh, Rey, it's been over a half-hour, is everything-"

The words died, just as the kiss stopped. Kylo glanced out through the clear fresher door and pulled her closer to his front, adjusting his arms to cover her, presumably so their unexpected guest didn't see her fully naked.

Rey gave an awkward laugh, and said, a little uncomfortably, "I'm fine. Definitely fine. The uh...bond opened."

"Yeah I can see that," the other Ben snorted, quirking an eyebrow as he not-so-subtly gave  _her_ Ben a good look. "Hm. So. I'm guessing you stopped beating around the bush and finally told him?"

"Uhm, yes. I did," she nodded, feeling a blush creep up.

Kylo glanced down at her curiously. "You told him?"

She bit her lip and explained, "When he got here I thought he was you, and...well, it's a long story, but I ended up telling him everything and-"

"And I told her she needed to talk to you," Ben interrupted, shrugging as though it wasn't a big deal that he was standing in the fresher with them both while they were completely naked and  _oh_  the shower was still on.

Rey reached behind her to shut it off since the water had turned freezing and Kylo reached back behind him to grab her a towel, wrapping her in it quickly since she was shivering. Then he tucked her against his front again, admitting, "You know, you might look like me but I had to close the bond the other day so I didn't murder you when I saw you touching her. Maybe I'll rethink that though, since you got her to finally talk to me."

"Murder me?" The other man let out a laugh that was surprisingly light considering that the comment had very obviously not been a joke. But then...curiously, his eyes darkened in a familiar way, and he hummed, "Oh, I can think of better things we could do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Waffle's Tumblr](https://sand-its-everywhere.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Waffle's Twitter](https://twitter.com/spacewafflehou1?lang=en)   
>  [ Attack's Tumblr](https://attackofthedarkcurses.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Attack's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags (Benlo), and we upped the chapter count by 1!

The two people stepping out of the shower were blinking at him curiously, as if he'd just said something in a completely foreign language. Apparently he was going to have to elaborate, but he was perfectly okay with that.

Ben stepped forward, taking off his glasses as he walked up to Kylo — whom he still found utterly dizzying to look at, and Jesus Christ, was he really that muscular? — and Rey. The innocence in their eyes was almost comedic. He hadn't exactly been the most subtle about his proposition, but he felt nervous about elaborating. If he went through with this, he'd effectively be having a threesome with himself  _and_ his neighbor's doppelganger. Would he really be okay with that?

The answer came to him in just a few milliseconds. Yes, yes he would. How often did one get the chance to fuck themselves anyway?

"I'm asking you," he said, stepping forward with that same mischievous glint he'd had in his eye in his initial proposal. "Both of you to join me… in bed."

That time they caught on. Rey came to the realization first, her breath shaking as it left her lungs, and not because she was shivering from the cold. She nodded as she locked eyes with him, silently then verbally giving him her consent with a small, " _yes."_

Kylo caught on a few seconds later, his eyes widening before they did a not at all subtle sweep over Ben's body, as if he were trying desperately to see if the body that was under his clothes was the same as his own. Looking at his double now, he could confirm for him it was. "Okay," he said, then he looked around cluelessly. "Where's the bed?"

"Over here," Rey spoke up, looking between the two men nervously as she led them out of the bathroom. Ben's own heart was absolutely racing in his chest as he spared a glance at Kylo, then gestured for him to go ahead.

The identical pair walked out into Rey's bunk, with the bed still rumpled from where he'd made out with her on it earlier. She sat down on it first, still holding her towel tightly against her skin, still looking remarkably shy about the whole thing even if she was down. Ben didn't blame her, he felt the same way. He'd never done this sort of thing before, though that wasn't to say he'd never gotten laid, it had just been a while.

Kylo and Rey, though… he had a feeling neither of them had as much experience as he did. It made him nervous to think about it too hard, but the tension in the room was growing, and listening to the sound of their moans in the shower had made him ridiculously hard. This… this had the potential to actually be fun.

He could only hope they'd enjoy it, too.

"So how do we… how do we start?" Kylo asked as he turned to face Ben.

Ben's eyes flickered down to Kylo's lips, watching as they shifted in exactly the same way his always did whenever he caught his reflection in the mirror. His heartbeat quickened as a thought popped into his head, then he swallowed nervously, wondering if he had the courage to follow through with it as his eyes continued to linger on his doppelganger's full lips. "Like this," he said, then he was cupping the base of Kylo's skull with his hand, droplets of water from his still damp hair falling onto him like rain as he kissed him.

He wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting, but after a brief hesitation and a soft little hum of surprise, Kylo was kissing him back, pulling on the fabric of Ben's jumpsuit to bring the two closer together. They both gasped into the kiss as their bodies made contact, the dampness from Kylo's still wet body seeping into his clothes as Ben deepened the kiss, finding himself surprisingly eager despite the strange circumstance.

It was strange, but Ben was rather aroused by what amounted to kissing himself, almost forgetting that Rey was there for a moment as he lost himself into another mind bending kiss. Kylo, it seemed, had a natural born skill for this kind of thing, though given that the two were built the exact same way, it shouldn't have surprised him that he would enjoy kissing himself. After all, who would know better how to kiss him than him?

Eventually, they did break for air, and Ben found Kylo staring back at him with darkened irises as they slowly pulled apart, and he slid his hand down to his doppelganger's chest. "That's how," he breathed slowly, then he turned back to look at Rey, holding out his hand to her. "Now you."

She took the hand he outstretched toward her, letting him pull her forward so she stumbled on her feet a little before he was kissing her, too. Rey was a little surprised at first, not at all unlike how Kylo had been, but she was eager to reciprocate his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her.

Her tongue swept along his lower lip, and he joyfully allowed it access as she sank her fingers into the wavy strands of his hair. Behind him, he could sense Kylo walking forward, could feel warmth at his side, then as he opened his eyes briefly, he watched him lean down, and plant a kiss to Rey's exposed shoulder.

Ben closed his eyes then, and let himself get lost in the kiss to the point that a hand reached for the zipper of his jumper, and he honestly wasn't sure whose it was as it slowly came down. Smiling against Rey's lips, he began to plant his kisses along the line of her jaw as he tugged at the ends of his sleeves. It wasn't fair that he was fully clothed and the two of them were practically naked, after all.

Once the upper part of the jumper was off of him, he pulled away from Rey, watching as Kylo immediately pulled her into a kiss while he kicked off his boots, pulling the jumpsuit off so that he was only in a white t-shirt and his boxers… and his socks. Quickly thinking to remove them too, Ben chucked all of those off to the side as he walked over, and sat on the bed, watching fascinatedly as his doppelganger and Rey kissed like it was their last day alive.

He let them do it for another minute, then he cleared his throat, causing the two to part briefly as he held out his hand with a grin on his face. "Join me."

Kylo came to stand behind her, seeming to wait for her to continue things before going ahead himself, and Ben used the brief hesitation to consider exactly how they'd do this. He'd never done this with two people, but he'd seen enough porn to have a decent idea of what they could do...though, the more he watched Rey bite nervously at her lip, he thought  _maybe_  these two were every bit as innocent as they seemed.

"Neither of you have done this, have you?" he asked. "Had sex, I mean."

Rey glanced over her shoulder, back to Kylo, and Ben watched as they both shook their heads. Considering how tentative they'd both been he was hardly surprised. It obviously wasn't a problem, but it did suggest that he'd probably be calling the shots, and Ben realized he...actually liked that idea. Quite a bit.

"Okay," he nodded, "Maybe we'll start slow." Pausing, he thought to ask, "Is birth control a thing in this dimension?" The way both Kylo and Rey gave him confused looks didn't bode well. "Uh…something that prevents pregnancy?" he clarified. "Might be a pill? Or I think there's a patch? Something like that?"

Thankfully Rey said, "Oh, an implant?" Then she gestured to her arm. "They're standard in the Resistance. Completely effective until removed. They protect against diseases, too." Turning back to Kylo, she asked, "You have one too, right?"

"Of course."

Ben sighed with relief. That was literally the last thing he needed - going back to his own dimension having to wonder whether or not the method they'd used for this was effective enough, or worrying about catching some weird alternate-dimension disease.

After a moment he noticed Rey look back to Kylo again, and he watched as Kylo slid his arm up from her abdomen, between her breasts, holding her back to his chest as they...  _wait._

"Are you guys talking? Through the...bond-thing?" Ben crossed his arms when they both looked at him, Rey a little sheepishly. He laughed, taking a few steps closer until he was standing right in front of her, and leaned down so he was whispering in her ear, "I'm not sure that's fair. I think-" he let his lips brush against the skin of her throat, and murmured, "I think I want to hear you."

Grinning at the way she shivered, he stood fully and raised an eyebrow at the man behind her. "What do you think, Kylo? Wouldn't it be more fun to hear everything out loud?" He ran a hand down her, fingertips running slowly from her collarbone, down over her breast, and down her stomach, leaving goosebumps and causing her breath to catch as they slowed, right before reaching the area between her thighs. "Don't you think it'd be more fun to hear every little sound you'll both make?"

His doppelganger's eyes were nearly black, and Kylo nodded.

"Good, so we're agreed - everyone is going to say everything  _out loud_  because I can't read minds and I don't want to have to guess whether or not either of you like something."

Rey's cheeks were covered in a beautiful, healthy blush, and he couldn't help but think that he hadn't seen her so happy, not since he'd arrived and mistaken him for the man who now couldn't keep his hands off her. The least he could do before leaving the two of them was...point them in the right direction. Actually, the more he considered it, the more Ben thought maybe this would be doing them a favor. It would, at the very least, be a very informative introduction to things.

Ben made up his mind as to what to do rather quickly, both because it was something he was oddly curious about, and because he suspected Rey might appreciate the guidance. Though...mostly it was something he wanted to try while he had the chance. After all, the odds he'd ever get to interact with someone who was basically  _him_  (minus the weird dramatic political situation Kylo had going on) were incredibly slim.

"Kylo, sit down on the bed," he ordered, "We're starting with you...sort of. I have some things I'd like to show Rey, but trust me, I really don't think you'll mind."

The man quirked an eyebrow, but moved around Rey, and Ben couldn't help but spend another moment admiring how muscular he was - toned and sculpted to perfection, only marred by an intense scar down one side.

Ben made a mental note to purchase a gym membership, preferably as soon as he got home.

Shockingly, Kylo did as he was told, sitting at the edge of the bed that Ben now realized would probably be a bit small for the three of them. He shrugged that concern off, though. They'd figure it out. For now, he focused on the man in front of them and the thick cock (not at all unlike his own, Ben thought, a bit proudly), that jutted up from between his thighs.

Turning to Rey, Ben pulled her in for a kiss, then he pulled back and smirked. "I think you could use a teacher."

She looked like she wanted to follow him in for another, but he was already getting down onto his knees, and all Ben gave her was a wink. "Just lie down and watch, sweetheart," he told her, then he placed his hands onto Kylo's thighs, looking the man who was his perfect mirror image in the eye, an intensity in both their gazes that revealed darkened irises.

It became clear to him then that both of them wanted this, that Kylo was just as eager as Ben, and with that realization in mind, Ben surged forward, and claimed his reflection's lips with another passionate kiss. He faintly registered the bed shifting as Rey laid down on it, then the sound of fabric pooling on the floor as her towel joined Kylo's. Normally he would've turned to look, but he was too busy trailing his kisses onto the other man's neck, feeling his cock growing hard as soft little gasps left him. It would seem this universe's version of himself was rather eager.

The thought had him smiling as he kissed down Kylo's chest, his hands drifting slowly up his thighs until one of them wrapped itself around his cock, stroking it with an expert hand that knew exactly what the recipient of his actions liked. Ben liked taking it slowly at first, gripping himself at his base and working his way up - except for on days when he needed to be quick about his release, then he'd pump himself faster than was probably healthy - until his thumb brushed over his tip before he went back down, and steadily increased the pace. A chuckle left his lips against his doppelganger's skin as he realized that there was already a tiny sliver of precome developing there, though he ceased the noise when he realized he was probably in the same condition.

Ben's mouth was reaching closer and closer to where he knew Kylo wanted it, the strokes on his cock picking up their pace ever so slightly as he kissed the lower planes of his abdominal muscles, which were achingly firm beneath his lips. His own breathing quickened as he kept his hand low to his base, then he turned to look Rey in the eyes, breath catching in his throat when he saw her own irises dark, one arm propping up her head, the other… the other hand was between her legs. She wasn't quite touching herself yet, but he could tell she wanted to, her fingers were achingly close to her entrance and  _fuck..._ she was beautiful naked.

But he had a mission, and he wasn't going to let her mysteriously tanned, small, and absolutely perfect breasts distract him from it. "Watch me," he instructed her, and then she finally gave into the temptation to touch herself, her fingers casually stroking her clit as Ben turned back to Kylo, and licked the tip of his cock with one, slow swipe of his tongue.

A swear left Kylo, his head tilting back just enough for Ben to know that his doppelganger had really, really liked that. A wicked grin parted his lips before he did it again, earning himself another soft groan before he took Kylo's cock into his mouth, taking it slowly, inch by inch, though he knew he could take it further easily if he wanted to. He knew what this man liked, he knew exactly how he wanted his cock to be sucked. It was not at all unlike the way he liked taking himself in his hand, slow and steady at first, then all at once. He took him exactly like that, letting himself go down a few inches, then back up in a repeated motion as he continued to gently stroke his base.

_Fuck,_ everything about them really was identical. Their cocks even were the exact same, and beneath his tongue, Ben could feel the faint line of a familiar vein that he knew he loved getting attention paid to. With this in mind, he pulled his mouth off of Kylo, locking eyes with the man who was now completely panting beneath his touch. He winked at him before he licked up his entire length, his tongue tracing that vein perfectly before he went down on him again, picking up the strokes with his hand as he took him back into his mouth, moaning softly when he took him in a little deeper, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat just seconds later.

With a low moan in response Kylo's hand found its way into his hair, and Ben's own erection rose prominently to the occasion, making the boxers he still wore unbearably tight. He found himself moaning again around his doppelganger's cock, but refrained from doing it again. After all, he intended to bring him close, but it would be Rey who made him come. It'd take Kylo a few minutes to recover after they let him finish, and he had a feeling she wouldn't want to wait to get the chance.

Ben picked up his pace on Kylo's cock for a few more seconds, shooting Rey a glance out of the corner of his eye, and feeling a pang of mischievous sympathy as he watched her breath coming out of her in shuddering bursts, her fingers circling her clit slowly, hesitantly, like this wasn't something she did often but she certainly needed it now. With a hint of another smirk growing on his face, he pulled off of his doppelganger again, but continued stroking him languidly, licking free another drop of precome from his tip before he turned to Rey.

"You saw that?" he asked, waiting until she nodded before he continued. "Now trade places with me… You be the one to make him come."

Both Rey and Kylo shuddered in response to that, but both from pleasure, then Ben watched as Rey crawled off of the bed, and knelt down next to him. The corners of his mouth twitched as he pulled her in for a kiss, wondering if she could taste Kylo on his tongue as it tangled with hers, his fingers wrapping themselves briefly within the confines of her hair as he stroked Kylo's cock, feeling his eyes on them the entire time.

Pulling away slowly, Ben let go of Kylo's cock, then he sat back, watching Rey take his place on her knees. She looked up at the man she loved nervously, and Ben's heart raced watching them, watching the unspoken conversation between them. He didn't even think they were using the force to do it, they were simply just looking into one another's eyes for their signals to go ahead, then after a few seconds Kylo nodded, and she took him in her hands, stroking him slowly, gently in an experimental manner.

Still panting hard from going down on Kylo, Ben slowly pushed himself to his feet, and walked over to the bed, peeling off his white shirt as he went, and shoving his boxers to his feet, then somewhere off to the side as he took Rey's place on the bunk. He sat with his back against the wall as he watched her lick cautiously at his tip, feeling almost voyeuristic as she took him slowly into her mouth for the first time. Immediately he understood where Rey had gotten the urge to touch herself, watching her go down on him… well…  _Kylo_  - was easily one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

It was clear Rey was a fast learner. She mimicked his motions in a precision that was almost perfect, except for the fact that he could tell she'd definitely grazed him with her teeth at least once and she couldn't go down quite as far as he had. For a first timer, though, she was excellent. She moved like she'd done this before, maybe she wasn't an expert, but as her cheeks hollowed, it became apparent to them both; she was certainly no fool.

Either way, Kylo was living for it. His head had fallen back, one hand had weaved itself into her hair and the other was resting against the bed for support as he tried desperately to keep himself upright. Soft little moans were leaving him every time she went down, and when she moved off of him to copy his lick up the vein on his shaft, he made a noise that caused Ben's hand to instinctively wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly as he watched her repeat the motion.

Both his and Kylo's panting filled the room, chests heaving as they both watched Rey moving on the latter of the two's cock, taking him back into her mouth with renewed fervor. She went deeper than she did previously, showing no signs of discomfort as she took him like she had been born to do it.

A warning soon tumbled from Kylo's lips that he was close, stuttered out between pants as he locked eyes with her, then she briefly pulled back to nod before going down on him again, and only proceeded to move faster. Ben watched, astonished and phenomenally aroused as she worked him to completion, and Kylo came with a shout they could all only  _hope_  wasn't heard by the entire base.

He hadn't even told her what to do here, but he watched with his jaw slack as Rey's throat bobbed, swallowing his come with an ease that almost seemed practiced. He knew some people who couldn't do that with years of knowledge, but here she was acting like it was no big deal, like she enjoyed it.

It might have been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. It at least made the top five.

Rey continued sucking his cock through his orgasm, and Ben's hands fell to his side as she pulled off of him, not even bothering to wipe the tiny drop that had escaped onto her lip before she was off her knees, and straddling his lap, kissing him firmly as he fell back against the mattress. Ben had absolutely no doubt Kylo could taste himself on her lips, and wondered briefly if he found it arousing as they kissed, but he didn't have the chance to think on it too hard.

Before she could kiss him too deeply, there was a knock at the door, and all three of them froze, but Ben only had time to cover his cock with his hands before it opened, and he bit his lip as he watched in horror as Poe Dameron peep inside… Only for his jaw to completely unhinge at the sight of all three of them on the bed. "...What the fuck?"

He heard Kylo murmur a swear, which seemed about right because that was his own reaction.

Thankfully, Rey was a lot more prepared than the two of them. She let out an awkward little laugh and said, "Oh. Uh. Hi, Poe. I can explain, but could you maybe come inside and shut the door first?"

Probably wondering what the fuck sort of explanation she could possibly come up for to make  _this_  situation seem normal, Poe's eyebrows shot up, but he did as told, stepping into the room. The door shut behind him, and his gaze ran over the scene again before he promptly looked directly up at the ceiling.

"Rey," he ground out, "I'd never judge certain... _preferences_  for things, but could you explain why you're doing these things with two people who look exactly like-"

"I can explain, I swear," she interrupted, and Ben almost laughed. Kylo was just staring blankly between Rey and Poe, and for some reason Ben thought  _maybe_  he was trying to decide if it'd be easier to just murder the guy. Realistically, from what Ben knew of the tenuous situation, murder probably  _would_  have been easier.

Rey cleared her throat. "So. I uh...I translated some of the jedi texts, and well, I...I decided I needed to be ready for the next time I fight Kylo Ren."

Kylo visibly stiffened, but wisely kept his mouth shut, and Ben felt a pang of sympathy for the guy.

"You're trying to tell me you're practicing for the next time you fight Kylo Ren?" Poe asked incredulously. "Rey, what the hell kind of fighting-"

"You didn't let me finish!" she snapped. He shut up and gestured for her to continue. "The texts had...uh. They had a way to create a force-version of your enemy to practice against and," she laughed nervously, then shrugged, "I decided to test it out. And I figured if I could fight two, I could definitely fight one really well, right? But uhm. Things got...ah. A little out of hand? We just- we got bored with training."

Poe blinked at her, and said slowly, "Let me get this straight. You're telling me you translated ancient texts nobody here could read, you found a magical spell-thing to replicate Kylo Ren in the living flesh, then you made two of him, got bored fighting them, and decided to have what I'm pretty sure is about to be a threesome with two not-Kylo Rens? Really? That's the story you're sticking with?"

She was silent for a moment, then said unashamedly, "Yes."

"Rey, he's even got Kylo Ren's scar!"

She nodded. "Yes, I did my best to make it very accurate."

Poe crossed his arms and deadpanned, "And somehow you knew his dick size?"

At that, she clapped a hand over her mouth, obviously trying not to laugh while she buried her head in Kylo's shoulder. Finally, she sat back up and shrugged again, grinning. "Lucky guess?"

Ben struggled not to burst out laughing at the way Poe fish-gaped at them. The man shook his head, wiped a hand down his face, and groaned. "I- okay, you know what? I'm going to leave, and I'm going to find something I can drink until I forget about this." He gazed over at them one more time and sighed deeply. "I think there's a good chance I really don't want to know the truth."

And then he turned and left, letting Rey's door slam shut behind him. Deciding they'd been interrupted enough, Ben jumped up and hurried over to the door, locking it.

"Well," Rey piped up, "That should make tomorrow's breakfast  _very_ awkward."

Predictably, Kylo muttered, "We should have pulled the memory out of him. What if he tells people? That wouldn't be good for any of us."

"We are  _not_  resorting to something painful and invasive."

Kylo grumbled at that. "It would have worked. At least I didn't say we should kill him."

"Well, that's something," Rey sighed.

Ben cleared his throat, walking over to them both. Rey was still perched in Kylo's lap, looking comfortable and at ease in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at the pair as he said quietly, "Did you two want to continue?"

He gave them a moment to look between each other, not minding that they were almost definitely communicating in that way they did, and after a minute, Rey nodded to him, asking curiously, "What next?"

With a grin, he answered, "We'll have to get you a bit more prepared if we're going to go much further." Nodding to his doppelganger - who seemed to have a decent idea of what he meant, if the dark, hungry look in his eyes was any indication - Ben ordered, "Put her down, on the bed."

Kylo gave a hint of a smile and leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her further into his arms as he stood up, holding her, then turned and set her down right where he'd been sitting. In just the short amount of time Ben had interacted with him,  _gentle_  really wasn't a word he would have used, but that's how he was with Rey. Not careful in the sense that he thought she was fragile - it was more...reverent. Like he didn't take a single touch between them for granted.

Rey looked between them expectantly as they both stared down at her, and asked coyly, "How exactly do you intend to prepare me?"

He made eye contact with Kylo. "I think it might be good to learn how to reciprocate."

Surprisingly, the man actually  _blushed_ , and Ben almost didn't believe his eyes. Before he could say anything, Rey gave a little laugh and explained, "We did that. In the shower."

"Oh." Ben thought for a minute, and asked lowly, "Think you could handle more?"

Rey's swallow was audible, and she nodded.

Without waiting for him to prompt anything, Kylo kneeled in front of her, Rey's eyes on him the entire time, and he reached up to pull her in for a long, lingering kiss. "Are you sure?" he heard Kylo murmur.

When Rey smiled and then nodded again, Ben climbed onto the bed next to her, situating himself so he sat behind her. She leaned back against his chest while Kylo spread her knees apart, teasing at the inside of her thighs with his lips.

Ben held her with an arm around her middle, using a hand to cup one of her breasts as he kissed down her neck, listening to all the breathy little noises she'd started making. He could tell the moment Kylo had slid a finger into her - her breath caught, and her hips stilled.

"Try curling your finger up," Ben suggested, pausing from his sucking at her neck only briefly.

Kylo raised an eyebrow, sitting back on his feet as he continued massaging her with a finger inside and another on her clit. "We share a force bond. I've got it handled."

Oh, so he was an arrogant bastard in every dimension, then. Ben rolled his eyes. Humming, he made the point, "That's a good way to tell if one of you likes what's being done, but it's not a good tool for suggesting new things, especially if neither of you know what you may or may not want to try. Like...this-"

Slowly, he slid his face up the side of Rey's neck, catching her small earlobe between his lips, and he sucked and teased at it. She shivered when he let go, and Ben looked down and found Kylo watching them with wide, lust-filled eyes.

It seemed he'd decided he was open to advice, because Kylo hesitated, then leaned in and kissed her thigh again, murmuring against her tanned skin, "Okay. What would you suggest I try?"

Ben nuzzled into her hair, loving the way she felt resting against him. She seemed...on edge. Pent up. With a grin, he answered, "I'd suggest not letting her come."

In his arms, Rey scoffed. "You know, suddenly I'm not convinced you need to listen to him, Kylo."

But Kylo tilted his head, obviously considering it, and Ben continued, "I'd suggest not letting her come...until she asks  _nicely_."

She didn't have a response for that other than to stare down at the man between her legs...the man who seemed to love the idea, if Ben was reading him correctly. Kylo sighed, smiling softly at the view in front of him, and said, "I don't know, Rey. I think I'd like to hear you beg."

And then he leaned in, licking her slowly, and Ben tucked his arms under hers, holding her comfortably while he reached up to brush his thumbs over her nipples, so softly that it had her arching her back, pushing her chest up in search of  _more_.

Maybe he couldn't read minds, but he could read  _her_ , and with whatever they'd done in the shower, combined with what the two of them had done to Kylo, she probably wasn't far from being very frustrated. He guessed that, had Kylo continued as he'd been going, she probably would have gotten off in just a minute or two, but now…

A quick look down showed that Kylo was caressing her slowly with a finger or two, leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss to her clit every few strokes while her thighs shook around him. That force-bond thing must have been good for letting him know how close she was getting, because every now and then he'd back right off to tease at her thighs again and Rey would roll her hips, clearly annoyed by the absence of friction and stimulation.

While she squirmed in his grasp, trying to inch her center closer to Kylo's face, Ben cupped her breasts, sucking and nipping at one of her shoulders. Rey turned her head and caught his lips with hers, kissing him desperately, and he didn't need a force bond with either of them to know that was the moment Kylo decided to bury his face against her again - Rey quivered in his arms and moaned into his mouth.

Pulling out of the kiss, she gasped, and asked softly, "Please? Please let me?"

Ben watched curiously to see what Kylo would decide, and had he not known how obviously in love with her the man was, Ben might have thought him cruel. At her words, he stopped. Completely stopped, and pulled away, grinning as she groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry Rey, what was that?" Kylo asked. "I'm not sure I heard you."

" _Asshole_ ," she muttered, and Ben laughed quietly against the back of her shoulder. "Seriously, you're driving me-" She interrupted her own words, sucking in a breath as Kylo dove back in, but this time he gripped her hips, holding her in place. " _Kriff-_  please, just- would one of you  _please_  make me come?  _Please?_ "

He was pretty sure Kylo wasn't going to let up again and they really  _didn't_  need the whole base knowing what they were up to, so Ben gently clutched her chin, turning her head to the side again, and melded his lips over hers. Rey was shaking, trembling, panting, and he kept teasing at her breasts until he felt her whole body tense. He swallowed her cry, feeling her practically vibrate and then burst against him.

And then everything slowed down, and she nearly melted back against his chest, taking in gulps of breath as she came down from her high.

Kylo watched intently, his eyes nearly black. After a minute, he took Rey's hand and gently pulled her forward off the bed, and she fell into his lap, straddling him, crumbling into him with an all-encompassing hug. It was...oddly touching to see him hold her that way. Ben gazed at them, feeling not quite like an intruder as Kylo closed his eyes, hooking his chin over her shoulder as he breathed her in and held her tight.

After a minute, Kylo looked up at him. "What now?"

Ben bit his lower lip, finding himself aroused by the way Kylo watched him, and he became painfully aware of how hard he'd become. Eventually, he'd have to take care of that, but for now… it was all about Rey and Kylo.

"Now you take your time," Ben said, sitting up a little straighter. "There both are and aren't limits to the ways you can do this… I assume you both understand the mechanics?"

They gave him a nod, and he felt a surge of relief rush through him at the knowledge that they weren't completely inept. "That mental connection of yours? You're going to want to use it," Ben told them, reaching up to casually run his fingers along the outside of Rey's thigh as she looked over at him expectantly. "Just take things slowly." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "And I don't know what you've been told, but… it should be fun."

"What about you?" Rey asked, her voice soft and hesitant as he pulled away. "I can't help noticing you're the only one who hasn't finished yet."

"We can worry about me later," Ben promised her, then he glanced between them, making eye contact with them both before he spoke again. "Right now… this is a big thing for you both. In some ways it's the most intense cliffside you'll ever stand on, and you don't have to jump it right now if you don't want to."

Rey and Kylo looked at each other then, undoubtedly communicating through the bond before they both looked back at him, and nodded. His breath caught in his throat as he leaned back on the bed. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He watched as Kylo lifted her up and sat down on the bed with her still in his lap, and Rey kissed him deeply. The kiss, though brief, was so intimate Ben almost felt compelled to look away, but then he remembered they'd wanted him there. He was no ordinary voyeur, but a third party and active witness as well as participant. Watching them was just par for the course.

Rey pulled away to pepper her kisses along the side of Kylo's neck as her hands drifted down his well sculpted abdomen until they reached his cock, which had already hardened again by the time he'd finished eating her out. Ben was thoroughly, thoroughly impressed by his other self, and as she took him into her hands, Kylo let out a moan that made Ben's cock twitch.

Needing some sense of relief, he wrapped his fingers around his own erection, stroking himself slowly as Rey positioned her entrance over Kylo's tip. He watched with a shaky breath as she slowly lowered herself onto him, gasping slightly from the way he must've stretched her with just the head of his cock alone. It must've been a new feeling to her, completely unlike any exploration she'd ever done with herself, and Ben wondered vaguely what it was like. The thought of it only served to arouse him further, and helplessly, he found himself moaning as he watched her sink further down onto his doppelganger.

Despite her previous inexperience, she went further than he expected she would. Rey sank slowly down halfway — causing Kylo's head to sink into the pillow of her bunk as his eyes rolled back — until she seemed to decide she'd reached her limit, and then she pressed her hands against his chest, and started to move. Whatever it was between them, that mysterious connection through the force, seemed to be helping them tremendously.

They moved together almost effortlessly. It was, perhaps a little awkward at first, but they quickly found their rhythm, and Ben watched as they gave each other everything, his own hand stroking casually at his cock as he watched them.

He learned very quickly that both Rey and Kylo were loud. Every time she went down a little deeper on his cock, Kylo barely held back groans, managing to withhold his tongue so that the only things that escaped were little grunts of pleasure that drove Ben insane, particularly when combined with the little noises Rey made — and especially when she called Kylo  _Ben._

Midway through, the two locked eyes, then the bed jolted as Kylo flipped them over so that she was on her back, managing to somehow not slip out of her completely as he did, likely thanks to the iron grip Rey's legs had around his hips.

Once they settled into their new position, Kylo took his time pressing into her further, burying himself until she muttered his name in a voice somewhere between a whisper and a moan, and then he picked up his pace. His doppelganger thrust into her with a quick but not ruthless rhythm, clearly trying to bring them both to completion a bit more quickly now that they'd gotten the hang of it.

With his free hand, Ben reached between them, his fingers drifting down until they found Rey's clit, and he began circling it. His pace wasn't quite as rapid as Kylo's, but it was enough for her to moan his name and him to know which of the two men she was referring to. Giving her a wink, he swirled his fingers a little faster, and after another minute, she came on Kylo's cock with a shout that was likely heard throughout the entire universe. His doppelganger — who had undoubtedly felt the start of her orgasm — followed quickly after, and he buried his face in her neck as he came inside of her.

Ben's fingers circled her clit until she was completely spent, until Kylo slowly pulled out and collapsed beside her leaving the three of them looking between themselves with stupid grins on their faces as their hands fell back toward their sides. He was aware that he was still achingly hard, but for the moment Ben was fully prepared to ignore that. It took the sidelines officially when Rey started to giggle, causing the two men beside her to start laughing in turn, the three of them falling into an absolute fit of hysterics in the aftermath.

It felt like several minutes went by before they calmed down, Ben's erection all but forgotten until Rey turned her head toward him, and laid the back of one hand against his chest.

"What about you?" she asked.

With a grin, he replied, "I think I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Waffle's Tumblr](https://sand-its-everywhere.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Waffle's Twitter](https://twitter.com/spacewafflehou1?lang=en)   
>  [ Attack's Tumblr](https://attackofthedarkcurses.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Attack's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffles: We out _mic drop_
> 
> Attack: Thanks for reading this goofy excuse for us to write Breylo/Benlo!

She'd wanted to kiss Ben for his  _idea_. In fact, she did after a nudge from Kylo, who seemed quite a bit more open to sharing than she'd expected. As it turned out, Ben's idea involved her sitting on his lap, his chest to her back. Her eyes locked in with Kylo's as she slowly pushed down onto Ben's cock.

Through the bond, she felt a rush of his feelings - arousal, mostly - on the scene he watched, and it overwhelmed her just as she took all of Ben, sitting fully on his lap while he held her and groaned against the skin of her back.

There was little doubt she'd be sore after everything, but they'd prepared her so well that her body accepted him easily, just as it had accepted Kylo. Still, she sucked in a deep breath the moment he was fully seated, feeling an increasingly familiar fullness that was almost addicting in some way.

Kylo hadn't taken his eyes off them, and his mouth fell open slightly as she raised herself up slowly and slid back down.

"It's like getting to watch yourself with her, isn't it?" Ben asked from behind her. "It- it's the  _weirdest_  thing, but fuck it's amazing."

Rey rolled her hips again, assisted by Ben's hands on her hips, and she grinned at Kylo, gesturing for him to come closer. When she'd gotten so bold, Rey wasn't really sure. When Kylo landed on his knees in front of her, she leaned down and pulled him in for a deep kiss, trying to simultaneously send what she was currently feeling across the bond.

Full. Overwhelmed.  _Loved_.

When their kiss ended his eyes were nearly black with lust, and he moved down to nip at the skin of her neck, collarbone, chest. Hands - his, or Ben's, she wasn't sure - spread her thighs wider as she continued sliding up and down Ben's cock, and suddenly, Kylo's mouth was at her clit, moving as she did and teasing at her.

It was almost too much.  _Almost_.

Ben's mouth worked her neck, sucking marks into her skin while her mind reeled at all the sensations. She'd thought this was supposed to be about  _him,_ but it seemed they were both focusing their attention on her. Somehow, she'd gotten unbelievably lucky.

Her thoughts had apparently made their way across the bond, because she felt a trickle of amusement from Kylo, along with the rather sweet sentiment that he thought  _he_ was the lucky one. With a soft smile, she buried her hands in his hair, caressing him as he kept kissing and licking at her, helping Ben bring her closer and closer to the inevitable.

It started quickly and hit her hard - the sudden swell of pressure and crash of pleasure that wracked through her, and instinctively she tried to squeeze her thighs together. Kylo held them open, continuing to swirl his tongue around her clit while Ben picked up the pace, using his grip on her hips to bounce her up and down on him.

She cried out as all of it prolonged her high, causing her to gasp and shake and babble as blissful waves kept washing over her. Probably feeling her oncoming need for it to stop, Kylo pulled away, stroking her legs soothingly just as Ben stilled, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. He groaned loudly, throbbing inside her as he filled her with come.

And then they all went silent, and Rey swore all she could hear was three hearts beating. Ben left a soft kiss at her shoulder, murmuring, "Perfect. So perfect."

Rey turned back to kiss him briefly, grinning as she slowly lifted off him and stood on shaky legs. Of course, Kylo's arms were around her the moment she realized her legs were shaking, and he wrapped her in a hug. She rested her head to his chest, relaxing against him while she listened to the rhythm of his steady breathing.

Ben cleared his throat, and she turned her head to see him smiling up at them. His grin was almost...fond.  _Happy_. "I uh. Think I'll take a shower or something. Then, maybe go for a walk. You guys can have the room to...talk."

Oddly enough, Rey hadn't really considered that, but now that he'd mentioned it, it seemed fairly obvious that she and Kylo likely needed to have  _quite_  the discussion. A feeling of agreement passed through the bond, accompanied by something that felt like...hope? And love, too. Love was definitely in there.

"Thanks," she said softly. "I think we probably need to do that."

Ben smiled again, grabbed a towel off the dresser, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

It left her alone with Kylo, and even thought she was just as naked emotionally as she was physically, Rey found she wasn't nervous. Glancing up at him, she met his eyes and whispered, "I...I suppose we should talk about this."

"Yeah, we should," he replied, then he leaned forward and brushed a piece of her hair from her face. "That was… not the way I pictured this happening…"

"You imagined this before?" she asked incredulously, already wondering how many nights Ben had spent thinking about the way in which they'd come together for the first time. Had he pictured it as many times as she had? Had he stayed up late imagining how good she'd feel around his cock and the look on her face when she came the way she had?

Kylo shrugged. "Don't tell me you haven't… there have been times these last few months where I've felt your arousal through the bond and hoped the force would connect us so we could act on those thoughts…" He looked down briefly, then up at her again. "But I'm glad it happened this way."

"No… I have…" she admitted, then she sighed as she laid back against the mattress. They sat in silence until he joined her a moment later, and she felt his hand take hold of hers, lacing their fingers together the way she'd wanted him to on the hut on Ahch To. "I just… I never thought it'd be possible."

Kylo reached around her with his other arm to scoop her thoroughly into his embrace, and turned to press a kiss to her forehead. "It is now."

"How? What are we going to do? We can't keep talking through the bond… as long as I'm here and you're there… this isn't going to work."

Pausing for a moment, she felt Kylo's mind light up with an idea. "How has  _he_ been getting around?"

"What?"

"Ben," Kylo answered her, then he began tracing circles on the upper portion of her right arm. "Surely you've managed something to avoid him being recognized. He looks exactly like me. We even have the same vein on our-"

Rey laughed at this, and her laughter was only spurred on by Kylo's delight at hearing the joyous sound coming from her lips. Once she'd calmed herself down, she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, which was still a little bit damp from the sweat the three of them had worked up over the course of their time together. "We've given him a disguise."

"Oh?"

"He's been doing work as a radar technician. Rose - you don't know her, but she's lovely - bless her, has been trying to train him."

"Trying being the operative word, I'm assuming?"

"Indeed," she told him, then she turned, resting her free hand on his bare chest. "Why do you ask?"

Kylo licked his lips, causing Rey to further recall what he'd done to her just moments earlier. "To my understanding, he's about to leave this galaxy and go home… unless you have a way to explain his absence…"

Disbelief filled her side of the bond, followed immediately by hope. "You want to take his place."

"I do."

"You want to leave the order?"

A nod. "Yeah, I want to be with you, and…" Another moment of silence passed them over as Kylo took in a deep, shaky breath. "I don't want the galaxy if it means I can't be by your side, Rey—"

She didn't let him say anything else. Kylo's sentence ended with a pleasantly surprised moan as her lips crashed over his, bringing the two of them into another kiss that had far more passion and energy than it ought to have had given their exhaustion. A smile bloomed on her face as they kissed when he reciprocated it a second later, his initial surprise turning quickly into something else as she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth, as if he were determined to explore every part of her in ways that drove her absolutely insane.

If that was his plan, she wasn't going to stop him anytime soon.

At least, she wouldn't stop him later. For now, they still needed to finish their conversation, so she pulled away after a minute, living for the noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper that Kylo let out as she stared at his kiss-swollen lips. "I'd love that. Once Ben's able to leave, I'll send you coordinates and… we can finally start… whatever this is between us."

"How long do you think that'll be?" Kylo asked softly, then she looked up, hazel meeting dark brown as they stared at one another, and she pondered the answer to his question.

She didn't have to ponder for a terribly long amount of time, though. At that moment, she heard a faint beeping sound that seemed to progressively get louder as it went on. She and Kylo both froze upon hearing it, then slowly untangled from each other as they tuned their ears for the source. "What the hell is that?" she whispered, then she stood up, grabbing her towel off of the floor, and covering herself with it as she searched the bunk for whatever was causing the noise.

Her ears led her to Ben's weird little wrist device where it lay on her nightstand, which was emitting a short flash of bright, red light in time with each little beep, and on the tiny little screen, she could see a number reading "100" by the little battery symbol. She didn't know much of his world, but she knew what a full battery looked like, and she was no fool.

Ben's device was, after three days, fully charged, and he was free to return home.

It was then that the door to her 'fresher opened, and she saw Ben walk out clad in only a towel he'd wrapped around his hips with his jaw slack as he stared at the device. She watched as he walked forward, and stared at it in disbelief as he picked it up, not even bothering to spare her or Kylo a single glance despite the fact that she was standing right next to him. "Ben?" she asked softly, laying a hand on his arm. "Does that mean…?"

He finally looked at her, then at Kylo, and nodded. "Yeah… it's fully charged," he said, then with what almost sounded like a hint of sadness mixed with his delight, he added, "I can go home."

* * *

As he looked around his own messy bedroom, Ben realized he was going to miss them. Maybe that was odd since he'd barely been there long enough for anyone to file some sort of missing persons report for him back home, but...well, he'd connected with Rey over a clear shared longing, and as far as Kylo?

How could he  _not_  miss Kylo?

They'd talked, before he'd left. Rey had given them space, and while he really wasn't sure what Kylo had been though, he hadn't missed the way the man had looked heartbroken when Ben mentioned he was hoping to get home before his father's birthday dinner. Ben didn't know the story and the look on Kylo's face told him he probably didn't want to ask, so he'd only took his doppleganger's hand and squeezed it.

And then, Kylo had given him some very,  _very_  good advice. Advice Ben intended to follow through on as soon as possible. Just...maybe not before a proper shower, and  _definitely_  not before he changed out of the unusual clothing they'd given him to wear.

He looked around the room again, saddened that not minutes earlier they'd both been standing right in front of him. Rey had been holding back tears and for the briefest moment he'd wanted to stay. Sighing, Ben stripped off the clothing he'd probably store in the back of his closet for years on the off-chance he might accidentally stumble upon their universe again, and he left his bedroom, reluctantly heading for the shower.

Any trace of them washed off him, leaving him despondent and numb. It was all so  _final_ , because the odds he'd ever find his way back to them were practically zero and he'd be handing Snoke the device with his resignation letter (that was one of the two bits of advice Kylo had given him, and Ben found he'd strongly agreed). He rested his forehead against the tile of his shower and sighed again, closing his eyes while he clung to the memories of some of the first people who'd helped him feel something other than alone.

Ben got out when the water ran cold, pulling on sweatpants and a stupid, nerdy t-shirt (the front read "Schrodinger's Cat is Dead," while the back stated the opposite) he'd had since college.

Just as he'd pulled it on over his head and started shaking water from his hair, someone knocked on his door, and his attention jerked to the sound. He still hadn't checked exactly how many days he'd been gone and in a moment of panic Ben wondered if time moved differently where he'd been.

Maybe he wouldn't even need to hand in that resignation letter. With his luck he'd find out he'd actually been gone a month, gotten fired, and had a missing person's report filed for him.

Rushing to the door (and hoping it wasn't the police trying to figure out where he was, or worse, his  _mother_ ), Ben yanked it open, ready to spout apologies and hurried explanations.

He froze, seeing her again so soon. Except, it wasn't her, exactly. The woman in front of him wore her hair down and it curled around her face softly. The same sweet smattering of freckles crossed the bridge of her nose, but she lacked some of the scars he'd noticed on Rey.

While he stared, mouth gaping, she stood in front of him wearing a casual sunny yellow dress, and finally - after an eternity, practically - he breathed, " _Kira."_

She grinned up at him in a heartwarmingly familiar way that was just so  _her_  it melted away all the sadness he'd felt since arriving home, and then she replied in that gorgeous lilted accent, "Hi, Ben. I hadn't passed you in the hall in a few days, and I...I decided I didn't want to wait to pass you in the hall. How have you been?"

Acting on the second bit of advice given to him -

" _Tell her," Kylo blurted out, just before he'd pressed the button on the device. Rey had looked over at him, smiling softly. Kylo took her hand, and added, "If you've met her in your world -_ your  _world's Rey. Tell her. Don't wait. Don't worry about how she'll react."_

-he smiled at her, widely and honestly, and he asked, "How have I been? I- Honestly, Kira? I think I've been afraid and I think I've been putting this off long enough."

Tilting her head, she asked curiously, "Putting what off?"

"This." He reached out, took her hand, and gently pulled her closer, leaning down to whisper, "Can I kiss you?"

Her mouth opened in surprise, and a familiar blush rose on her cheeks. She nodded, just as he took her in his arms and caught her lips with his. He'd be sure to make it a point never to compare the two - Rey, and Kira - but kissing Kira felt like coming home, so much more than  _actually_  arriving back in his own universe had.

She moaned into his mouth, running her hands through his hair, tugging carefully at it as though she desperately needed him closer. At some point, their kiss transitioned from something passionate and almost frantic into something slow, longing, and...ardent.

That was the moment Ben realized he'd never be alone. Not as long as she was there.

* * *

Kylo arrived in the field that Ben had initially appeared in the next day, communicating his whereabouts to Rey through their bond so that by the time he landed, she was already in the field waiting for him. He wound up landing a stolen TIE that was definitely on its last legs in the center of it. She watched him sail over her head, then ran out to meet him, waiting until he was no longer out of it, and had been standing for a moment, leaning against one of the geometric wings as he caught his breath from what had no doubt been a harrowing flight.

Once she was certain he'd gotten his bearings, Rey tore across the field, calling his birth name as she went. A smile rose to his face as he caught sight of her, then pushed himself away from the TIE to meet her in the middle, running through the grass until he caught her in his arms, then she cried out in delight as she was lifted from the ground, and spun about like she weighed nothing.

It felt like forever before the world stopped spinning, and Kylo was setting her down, pressing quick, desperate kisses along the sides of her face as his hands - noticeably bare - cupped her jaw, and he whispered rushed, almost unintelligible apologies. "I'm sorry," he told her between kisses. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"Ben, it's okay," she replied, then she hummed as his kisses dragged down onto the upper portion of her neck. "You're here now."

"I won't leave again," he said, then he finally pulled away from her after one last kiss to the center of her neck, just over her pulse point. "I promise."

Rey beamed at him, reaching up a hand to caress his cheek, feeling the warmth of the setting sun on her skin as she touched him, relishing in the fact that he was actually there. This wasn't just some force projection, this wasn't just some fantasy or a dream, but it was real. He was finally standing in front of her for real, and she felt absolutely ecstatic just looking at him.

Still, despite everything, just looking wasn't enough, and before she even really processed the thought in her head, Rey's hand threaded into his hair, and she pulled him down toward her for a kiss. He gasped softly on the descent, but once his lips were on hers, Kylo melted against her, and  _damn_  his kiss felt good. It was already  _something_  when they kissed over the bond, but in person there was something else that just made it a little better, and she couldn't quite tell what that was, but she knew she loved it.

It was almost like his touch made her whole body come alive, like she was a sparking wire in one of the old, crashed, forgotten ships she used to scavenge back on Jakku. Through their connection, she could sense that the feeling was mutual, that his body, like hers, was practically vibrating with energy, from excitement at finally being together after so long, or maybe just from the intensity of their kiss as she deepened it.

Her tongue met his in the nonexistent space between them as one of his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him so that her back arched a little, and she clung tightly to him, trusting that Kylo would never let her fall. As long as they both lived, they would never allow such things to happen, they were destined for much, much greater fates, and if she ever saw Ben again, she'd thank him a thousand more times for what he'd opened up for them both.

She owed him a great debt, though she suspected he owed her one as well, assuming everything was going well with his Kira. Rey certainly hoped things were going well for them, Ben was as lonely as she'd been when he'd shown up to the base, and while she'd gotten her resolution with Kylo before he'd left, she didn't know where Ben stood with his neighbor. Hopefully, wherever they were in the universe, or whatever universe they were in, they were currently sharing a kiss that was as equally passionate as the one she was presently sharing with Kylo in the field. She hoped it felt like they were coming home, like they were on fire, burning brightly in the great infinity of space into millenia to come as they finally basked in the bliss that came with finally telling the object of their affection how they felt.

Thinking of Ben made her think of her plans for what she was going to do after Ben left and Kylo arrived, and she pulled away from their kiss suddenly. If it weren't for the iron grip her partner had around her waist, she would've probably collapsed, but she had already come to the realization he would never allow that, and she smiled at him as she rested her hands on his chest. "Come on, there's something you should see," she told him. "If you're going to take over Ben's life here, we need to get you started."

Kylo quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Rey grinned as she reached up, and ruffled his dark, wavy hair. "How do you feel about wearing a wig?" she asked, then when Kylo's eyes went wide, she pressed another brief kiss to his lips, then she stepped back. "People will recognize you too easily if you don't… as much as I love your hair."

"You like my hair?"

"I love it," she told him, then she tugged on his hand. "Come on, we need to be getting back. I've been having enough trouble as is keeping your disappearance from Poe for a day, I don't want to wait another sooner we get you acclimatized to life on the base…" She gave him another soft, short, and sweet smile. "The sooner we can start actually exploring whatever this is between us."

Kylo nodded. "I'd like that," he told her, then he began to move in the wrong direction away from the base.

Rey laughed as she tugged on his hand, and began to lead him in the right direction. "And if I were you, I'd avoid Poe as best you can."

"Why?"

"I don't think he bought my excuse of force conjuring you into my bed."

Kylo snorted, then he laced his fingers through hers. "Rey, the only person I will ever voluntarily seek out is you."

"Really?"

"Really," he promised her, then he sighed. "I love you."

The sound was like music to her ears, and as they finally came upon the base, she knew there was only one thing she could tell him in response, one thing to cement the happy ending they'd earned. "I love you, too," she said, then she and Kylo resumed their walk to the base, and under two different star systems, two sets of identical pairs began a lifetime's worth of something great, both eager for the future, and both remembering fondly how they'd finally gotten what they'd always wanted.

Rey would never forget Ben and Ben would never forget Rey, but they were both right where they belonged, and she could never kiss and tell, but it was possible that when Ben found them next, their bedroom threesome had gained a fourth member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Waffle's Tumblr](https://sand-its-everywhere.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Waffle's Twitter](https://twitter.com/spacewafflehou1?lang=en)   
>  [ Attack's Tumblr](https://attackofthedarkcurses.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Attack's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Parallels (Or: The Lessons Rey Learned From Kira When She Traveled To Another Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052610) by [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul)




End file.
